The primary objective of this study is to demonstrate that following discontinuation of GH therapy there will be a negative alteration of metabolic variables with associated changes in body composition whereas continuation of GH therapy beyond cessation of linear growth will positively effect both metabolism and body composition toward a more healthy and normal adult state.